seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 50
Brog and Selena were on a row boat, with Brog eating stew in a bowl. Selena stared at the bowl and was drooling. Brog stared at her, and growled. He handed the bowl to her, and she squeeled. She ate some, and rubbed her head at Brog's arm. "Thank's Brog. But sir... Why did we take a row boat? We could have been in Terry's flag ship." "Indeed. We could have." "But?" "But then... We would be with them. You know who. Those idiots." "Oh! Like Terry!" "True. Don't forget Buggy boy, Scythe idiot, Vixen, Prancer, Dashed, and All the other idiots! God... Why do we hang with those idiots? Worse, Braxton could be coming in with us." "What's so wrong with Braxton? I thought you liked him?" "I do... Unless he is with us. Then all he does is try to make you my blushing bride or some crap." "True..." Selena begins to blush, and dreams of Brog in a black suit with her mother. Selena heats up and smoke comes out of her ears. "You would make a good father in law." Brog begins to day dream of Selena forcing him to wear a sweater that has their faces with gauge smiles and the words 'Best Father and Daughter Combo ever'. Brog nearly barfs and remembers why he wanted a son, and not a daughter. Brog looks away and stares at a large marine battle ship. Brog looks to the flag and is confused by it. "Hey... That flag..." The flag has a huge heart underneath the marine symbol, and Brog instantly remembers who they are. "Oh my god... Alexia." "Alexia?" "My sons... Fiancé." Brog gets up, and stares at Selena. "Stay here. I... I forgot to tell her. She needs to know he may... That he IS alive." Selena nods, and Brog jumps off the boat. He jumps across the water, and jumps up the boat. He steps on the ship, and stares at a woman cleaning her blade. "Sierra." Sierra is a black haired women who wears white, and has a clean face. Her rank is Rear admiral, and is Alexia's 2nd in command. She looks up, and smiles when she sees Brog. "Oh, hello sir. You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I slaughter you." "Rear Admiral Brog. Marine registration K223vgl912ytwu. I've come for Alexia." Sierra nods, and steps up. "I'll get Alexia. Wait... Brog? As in the Pirate Killer? I wonder... If it is true." "True?" Brog grips his sword, and waits for an attack. "If... You and that Commodore are... Bow CHICKA bow wow." Brog feels like every nerve in his body explode. "I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL! I'M 55! SHE'S 17! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?!" "Oh? You aren't? well then... Would you gladly... Do it with me?" "STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING, AND FIND ALEXIA!" "Oh! You're into more foxy chicks?" "JUST ROT IN A HOLE AND DIE!" "Why would my 2nd in command be sexually harresing my almost father in law?" Alexia was behind Sierra, and patted her on the head. Alexia was a vice admiral, a beatiful slender and tall woman, jo wore black robes. She looked to Brog, and wandered to him. "So Brog... What brings you here?" "Alexia... Last time we met, you were a Commander." "Indeed. So was Griss. If he was here, he'd be a 2nd star... Not a first like me." "Hush. You are one of the best." "You flatter me. You know, I asked him why Brog was a mere Captain rank, and he said that you could have been a 5 star if you really wanted to." "Well... After his mother's death, I stopped progressing. After Griss... I reverted." "I don't blame you. I still... Sometimes I wonder if I should have gone with him." "You couldn't have saved him." "I didn't say I could save him." "Don't say that... Because he wouldn't like that." "Brog, it's be wouldn't have liked that. Sorry for being a grammar Marine." "No. I said it right. Alexis... Griss may yet be alive." "... R...really?" "He could be alive. I'm not 100%... But I do know he didn't die at that pirates hand. I know that for sure. Anything else... I don't know. Alexis... I have tried to find him ever since Lougetown. I know where we crashed. I know the island. After this... I'm going." "Where?" "The island of Sattirus." "Sattirus... Then I'm going there too!" Brog and the two smile, and hold each other. "We'll find Griss." "Of course." "Oh Brog... One question. Isn't Selena a little bit... Too young?" "If you weren't my future daughter in law, I'd throw you overboard." "Stop, you're making me blush." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters